User talk:Lcawte
Welcome Hi, welcome to Recipes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Halloween Cookies on a Stick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 17:09, November 1, 2009 Hello! I noticed you have been contributing lately to Wikia Recipes and I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Kimberly McCollister and I am Wikia’s newest Community Marketing Associate. Right now, I am devoting my efforts to improving and expanding the Recipes wiki. I really appreciate the work you have done on the wiki and would love your continued support. If you have any questions, suggestions or just want to talk shop (or should I say talk food?) feel free to send me a message. Thanks! ---- Kim (talk) 00:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hi and thanks Kim, Are you new to wikia? Or have you been round a while (I've been editing since May :D) --Lcawte 16:11, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- I am new to Wikia and very excited to get recipes underway. Its great that you have been contributing since May. Like I mentioned before, let me know if you have any ideas for Wikia recipes! ---- Kim (talk) 17:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Not any that I can think of at the moment, I dont make up Recipes or Cook from random recipes very often so I just preform mantaince tasks here normally. --Lcawte 17:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Bot What would the bot do exactly? It would be great if you ran the bot to eliminate 0 and ; links. If you plan to run anymore let me know. Do you need admin rights to do so? Thanks for all of your help! ---- Kim (talk) 23:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Go ahead and create a new user name such as Lcawte-Bot and I will enable that as a bot. That way non bot edits you make can still be under Lcawte and will be seen on latest activity. Thanks again! :I already have an account for my bot, its LcawteBot, as I currently run the Bot on Brickipedia and various other sites.. --Lcawte 23:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay I enabled that user name as bot. Happy Holidays! :) :Thanks and good night /me falls asleep --Lcawte 23:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- Okay I added you the Bot section of check user. Let me know if that worked. ---- Kim (talk) 16:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : It didnt work >.< Add a *(space) and remove the things (so it basicly matches the Approved Users. --Lcawte 16:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay done...thanks! What to do? Hi! I am a bit confused. Could you elaborate on the problem. Also, if you want to contribute to Recipes in other ways than bots let me know and I can give you some projects. Thanks! : The problem that is the CheckPage for AutoWikiBrowser seems not to be working out for me :(. Yeah, I would like some tasks other than Bots... --Lcawte 22:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) To Do Thanks for helping out. One thing we are working on right now is building categories within our category pages. We are currently trying to complete the Healthy Recipes Category page. We want to categorize all of the recipes listed at the bottom of the page as either Healthy Main Dishes, Healthy Desserts, Healthy Side Dishes or Healthy Appetizers. We also want to categorize any Healthy Salads or Healthy Drinks. When you are adding the categories to these article pages it would be great if you could clean up the article itself. Here is the standard recipe format so when making edits we can work toward a more uniform recipes site. Eventually, we will bring in a template for users but for now I prefer this format: Spicy Roast Beef Salad I think it looks nice to have H2 headings for "Description", "Ingredients", "Directions" and "Contributed By". If other terms are used, for instance "Recipe from" instead of "Contributed By" we should change them to the correct terminology. I also think we should eliminate the See Also, Other Links and Description headings if they do not apply to that recipe or if there is no content underneath. Let me know if you have any questions. Eventually we will be moving on to other category pages as well. :) It will be a long process but will really improve the usability of the site. THANK YOU!!!! That would be great I would love if you would move everything from Glossary to "Ingredient Glossary" and "Cooking Supply Glossary" and then break items down withing that. Just make sure that the titles still somehow have the word glossary in them. Thanks! ---- Kim (talk) 21:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi! If you want to be anadmin to help with the comment spam I would be glad to do that for you! :Done ---- Kim (talk) 22:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) nicer button Nice colour and buttons, but can you get rid of the "Cookbookwiki" references and replace them with "Recipes wiki" ? — Game widow 15:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'll see what I can do, I'll probally get my bot on another 2 day task to do them, could you leave me a example, just for reference. I would reply on your talk, but I get bugged :P Uberfuzzy says they are going to fix it.. --Lcawte 15:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Just noticed the change! thanks to you and Uberfuzzy :) — Game widow 17:51, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Custom design Hi Lcawte, Thanks for leaving me a message. You seem like you are very experienced! I need help... a lot of help :)) I am kicking off a cooperative book project about 2012. You can read about it here: http://2012ontrial.com I've just come from SXSW festival in Austin, Texas and was talking about it to a lot of people and got a lot of really great feedback. This is sure to be a big success, however, it needs to be a great, simple, fun and engaging wiki in order to be successful. I believe very few of the potential writers on the project will really understand the complexities of using wiki's. That's why I prefer Wikia, because at least there are WYSIWYG editors and it looks more fun. I have to do a lot of work on the usability of the content so people understand what the project is about, it's goals, how they can engage and then how the project comes together. My goal is to have the wikia all running by end of June this year. Then the book will be complete by July 2011 and available as an ebook and sold hard copy via Lulu. I wonder if you would be interested in working on this with me? Would it be easier for us to have a skype conversation and discuss this? My skype handle is kerenflavell. I hope to hear from you soon. Best wishes, Keren Hi! Hi! Thanks for the welcome! I hope you liked my recipe well!The world is dead and so am I 23:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Good Recipe Hi Lcawte, I actually think its better to put that information under the "contributed by" h1 heading at the end of the article. This way people will not be inclined to click away from the article before they read it! Thanks, Kim ---- Kim (talk) 18:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Good Recipe Hi Lcawte, I actually think its better to put that information under the "contributed by" h1 heading at the end of the article. This way people will not be inclined to click away from the article before they read it! Thanks, Kim ---- Kim (talk) 18:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Check it out! Hey! Can you check out my new recipe? Valentine's Heart Cake --The world is dead and so am I 22:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Useless categories If your bot can do remove those without wreaking havoc, then by all means, please do! All "xxx Recipes by Preparation Time", "xxx Recipes by Cost" and "xxx Recipes by Dish Type" should go away, but that last one (Recipes by Dish Type) typically has the subcats for "xxx Salad Recipes", "xxx Soup Recipes" and "xxx Side Dish Recipes". Those are often kept (though not always), and moved to just the main "xxx Recipes" category. Additionally, if you can simply removed "unused categories" that would be very helpful ... but again, if lists are generated, it would help to give them a quick once-over to make sure that despite being unused right now, some categories should be kept. cheers and thanks! — Game widow 11:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, some other useless categories (which will likely be caught in the unused categories sweep) are "Buying xxx", "Storing xxx", "Production of xxx", "Preparing xxx", "xxx Variations", almost all the "xxx Maccheroncelli Nutritional Research" ... the nutritional charts can be kept, but they almost all need to move to the main xxx categories, and they all need to be fixed (except a handful that have been) -- there is a misplaced markup tag (or maybe a few) in each one which is messing up the sidebar menus. Hmm ... i could ramble on and on ;) so i'll stop for now — Game widow 11:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Whats Ur Problem I was blocked from Stamreith wiki, I said you could delete everything once we had resolved our issue. OMG your wiki's inhospitable. We're leaving. Homer-simpson 17:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Just let me leave EdVogler and ReithPerson a message about where we're going to discuss this without you and yours deleting it. Homer-simpson 17:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) redirects to other recipes wikis Please check your bot and have it stop deleting the redirects to other recipes wikis, in particular, "Cherry tomato" (but there are probably others). That one should be redirected to w:c:healthyrecipes:Cherry tomato — Game widow 10:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Fahrenheit and celsius degrees Please stop your bot from adding non-breaking spaces before °F and °C. There should not be a space there, non-breaking or otherwise. — Game widow 17:01, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi - I'm Christina the new Lifestyle Category Manager for Wikia. I'll be looking after the food & drink wikis now so I wanted to introduce myself as I see you've been contributing here for a while! Looks like you're all set with admin rights but let me know if you ever need anything else. Thanks for contributing to Recipes and making it a great wiki! 17:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Christina l Recipes Plan Hi Lewis - Thanks for your message. Right now we are focusing on the smaller food wikis as we feel like we never really got a strong community up and off the ground here. This wiki gets tons of traffic but we also get a lot of spam and not a lof of solid edits. I would love for you to contribute to some of our other food wikis like Desserts, Healthy Recipes, Food Trucks, Coffee, Bacon, Beer , or Japanese Recipes. Those are the communities we're currently focusing on. Or if you want to do more with Recipes I'd gladly make you an admin here if you like. Also I would love more admins on the wikis I listed above so if you're active on those we can discuss that too! Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas, would love to hear them. Christina 21:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) reporting possible spam A new editor makes a page seems rather fishy. A fishy dish to be exactly. Nothing on the page, other than a picture they uploaded, with a anime girl on it and the address to http://www.spacenews.org/ Might be spam. No other edits by this person ever. Please click the link and see what you think. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC)